


the highlight of my day

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chanho - Freeform, Established Relationship, Flirty Minho, Fluff, Highlighters, Humor, M/M, Shy Chan, Study Date, Studying, banginho - freeform, minchan - freeform, some wholesome banginho to cleanse your soul, stray kids - Freeform, the good stuff, what is the ship name..?, who woulda guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: If Minho keeps this up, Chan won't have any more writing utensils to use—oh wait, he doesn't.





	the highlight of my day

" _Ughhhh,_ are you trying to make my head explode, Chan-hyung?"

Chan glances at Minho from the corner of his eye, attention pulling away from the textbook splayed out before him. If studying from this overly thick world history book is a pain in the ass, Minho being present and complaining nonstop is an even _bigger_ pain in the ass, and that's really saying something. 

"That would be a miracle," he replies, flicking his pencil in Minho's direction. "It would truly be a blessing."

Minho points the tip of the pencil in Chan's direction. "I don't think so. You'd miss me too much, admit it," Chan shakes his head. "Oh really? If I was gone then whose eye-candy would you be, hm?"

Chan's cheeks heat up. Throwing another pencil at the now smirking boy, he mumbles out an annoyed response. "Just finish your study guide, you haven't even done any of it..."

"I don't wanna. Can't we just make out instead?"

"No!"

Yet another pencil aimed in Minho's direction. He only has one more pencil left—that of which he needs to use—and two highlighters. Just two more objects he can use as a weapon to defend himself from the offending boy. Not nearly enough, if you ask Chan. 

"Why not?"

"Do you wanna fail your exams?" Chan snaps. He knows it doesn't fool Minho as the younger boy simply smiles at the tone.

"You're cute when you're mad, hyung."

" _Stop,_ " Chan whines. "Can't you pay attention for more than one minute?"

Minho winks. "Only for you, baby."

Chan turns away from him shyly, focusing back on his study guide. Minho stays silent for a few minutes, and when Chan glances at him warily, he seems to _actually_ be doing his work. His eyes are set on the words of his textbook, with one of Chan's pencils in hand and a concentrated look on his face. The older boy turns his attention back to his work. 

It goes on for a while—Chan finishes up most of his study guide, and even though there's still an unreasonably large amount more to complete, it's an accomplishment since he started studying with Minho over an hour ago. If only the peace would have lasted just a _little_ bit longer.

It starts with Minho lightly poking Chan, just light enough to not truly be a bother but hard enough to have it's intentions known. The blonde slowly gives up on that, light pokes turning into annoying jabs on Chan's sides. 

"Minho, I swear to god, if you don't—" Minho cuts Chan off with a light peck on the lips, pulling back with a flirty smile after. 

"Sorry, what was that?" he teases. 

Chan scowls—cutely, with red cheeks and all—and throws a yellow highlighter in Minho's direction. He hears a thud, a tiny _ow_ , and then a muffled laugh, but he doesn't dare to face the younger boy. 

"Start highlighting, loser," the brunette mumbles, done with dealing with Minho.

"Whatever you say, princess," Minho snorts. 

Chan keeps his eyes on his textbook. He wishes he could say he has faith in Minho doing what he told him to, but he doesn't. It's no surprise when Minho turns his attention back to him, daring smile on his face.

"Baby~"

"What, Minho."

"You sound mad. Are you mad, hyungie?"

Chan throws another highlighter at Minho, this time a purple one. It whacks the boy in the head, but he feels no pity. 

Minho hisses in pain. "Is this some kink of yours?"

"No, it's not," Chan points towards Minho's textbook. "Now, highlight."

Minho falls back on his side dramatically, watching Chan with bored eyes. "Way to piss on my parade. What do you expect me to highlight anyways? Studying is your thing, not mine."

Chan sighs. "Just highlight the important things. Simple enough, yeah?"

"K, hyung"

He watches Minho with suspicious eyes, even as the blonde begins to go over lines in the book with the purple highlighter. Chan watches as he switches between yellow and purple, before finally continuing his own work. 

A few minutes in, Chan feels a wet sensation against his arm. He sighs, turning towards Minho. The boy is dragging both highlighters down his arm, side by side, creating symmetrical lines. 

"What are you doing?" Chan complained. 

Minho doesn't respond at first, proceeding to draw over the expanse of the pale skin of Chan's arm. The blonde rests his chin on one of his hands, the other drawing lines of varying thickness and preciseness. Chan watched, mildly intrigued and confused. He's given up on stopping Minho by now, instead closing his eyes while feeling the brush of the highlighters against his skin. 

"Seriously, Minho-ah, what're you doing?" he asks softly, eyes still shut. Minho doesn't stop his actions. 

"You said highlight the important things..."

Cheeks hot, Chan's eyes snap open, gaze locking on the younger boy. "Seriously? This is all you got from that?"

Minho smiles. "Mhm. You're pretty important, princess," he winks. "And at least this doesn't look like a preschooler did it."

At least that point is true. The 'work' done on his arm doesn't look sloppy, rather, like Minho put some consideration into what he was doing. Chan doesn't think he'll bother washing it off later. It looks decent, at least as decent as you can get with highlighters. It probably won't wash off for a few days, anyways (screw you, non-washable highlighters).

Chan smiles slightly, letting his eyes drift shut again. Minho continues with his ministrations for a few minutes at most. 

"Aish, I ran out of arm," he mutters.

Opening his eyes, Chan snorts. "Poor baby,"

Minho smiles, and Chan copies the action. The blonde speaks out once again.

(Maybe he shouldn't have)

"So, you seem to be in a better mood," Minho states. "Does this mean we can make out now?"

Chan rips his arm from Minho's light grasp, grabbing his pencil and flicking it at the boy. 

"Minho!"

Said boy runs off, laughing loudly at Chan's distress. Chan rests his head in his hands and keeps a hard gaze trained on Minho. He surveys their workspace (or floor, rather), groaning in exasperation after a few seconds. 

Great, he's officially out of pencils.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> (feel free to give me prompts, i need inspiration)


End file.
